Chaos Vs Imperial Medusa V2
by Metal-Faction
Summary: Two Teams Fight for the right to call there new base at Medusa V2. The Chaos Vs. Imperial. A war
1. Chapter 1

Chaos vs. Imperial Guard.

Chapter 1: Why are we here?

The Imperium HQ, thought one day why, they are camped in a boxed canyon. The Wreckage of the last war still emerged in the rubble of dead bodies and machine like steel. The two soldiers for the imperial guard watched day and night for signs of movement. Since three years of doing this, there has been no movement at all.

The Chaos Lord Khorne Sends troops to the boxed canyon. On the way they see a Baneblade Flying gently to the ground. The Two marines parachuting to the ground think aloud "FUCK!" Still floating around the air was more troops; they were out numbered to the odds of 50 to 1.

**Now this is where the chapter begins.**

**Imperium Base Alpha outpost #2**

Shock: Did you ever wonder why we are here?

Brute: No I never thought about. Although, this fucking canyon is all ive known for five years, is the fucking fuckest retarded thing I've been fighting for.

Shock: All I wanted to know was why we are in the sun, when we could be standing down there is the shade?

Brute: Oh! Alright let's go stand down in the shade.

**Chaos Parachute landing site #1**

Chypher: Calling Chaos Command, I repeat, calling chaos command.

Command: Hello, what can I help you with today?

Chypher: What is the mission status required to complete this mission?

Command: You know what there no mission status is. Just don't get killed, I guess. Also in a few days a private will be dropping in on the imperial Guard outpost.

Chypher: Fuck! Tell the lord to go screw himself. For coming up with a warrant to kiss my ass goodbye.

Command: He will not be happy with you. Ill sends the regards to him.

Chypher: We are landing now.

Havoc: No, shit sir. State the obvious. You know, sometimes I think why do I hang out with you.

Chypher: Shut the fuck up private.

Havoc: Yes sir. Cock sucker

Chypher: What was that?

Havoc: Nothing sarge

**Imperium Base Alpha outpost #2**

Shock: Brute, may you help me put together this little project Im making.

Brute: what are you making/

Shock: I think it's a model of the imperial bane blade.

Brute: Awesome! Ill helps for sure.

Shock: Um… Where did I put those paints of mine? That's right; I left on the table in the Conference room.

Brute: Ill goes and searches the room for you.

Shock: Also, since your going out that way, go pick me up a soda of some sort. Please this time, don't bring me back Crunchbite Lemonade. Now with 100 crunch!

Brute: Did you just advertise the drink you hate?

Shock: I'm not sure.

Brute: Have they brain washed you or something?


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos vs. Imperial Guard.

Chapter 1: Why are we here?

The Imperium HQ, thought one day why, they are camped in a boxed canyon. The Wreckage of the last war still emerged in the rubble of dead bodies and machine like steel. The two soldiers for the imperial guard watched day and night for signs of movement. Since three years of doing this, there has been no movement at all.

The Chaos Lord Khorne Sends troops to the boxed canyon. On the way they see a Baneblade Flying gently to the ground. The Two marines parachuting to the ground think aloud "FUCK!" Still floating around the air was more troops; they were out numbered to the odds of 50 to 1.

**Now this is where the chapter begins.**

**Imperium Base Alpha outpost #2**

Shock: Did you ever wonder why we are here?

Brute: No I never thought about. Although, this fucking canyon is all ive known for five years, is the fucking fuckest retarded thing I've been fighting for.

Shock: All I wanted to know was why we are in the sun, when we could be standing down there is the shade?

Brute: Oh! Alright let's go stand down in the shade.

**Chaos Parachute landing site #1**

Chypher: Calling Chaos Command, I repeat, calling chaos command.

Command: Hello, what can I help you with today?

Chypher: What is the mission status required to complete this mission?

Command: You know what there no mission status is. Just don't get killed, I guess. Also in a few days a private will be dropping in on the imperial Guard outpost.

Chypher: Fuck! Tell the lord to go screw himself. For coming up with a warrant to kiss my ass goodbye.

Command: He will not be happy with you. Ill sends the regards to him.

Chypher: We are landing now.

Havoc: No, shit sir. State the obvious. You know, sometimes I think why do I hang out with you.

Chypher: Shut the fuck up private.

Havoc: Yes sir. Cock sucker

Chypher: What was that?

Havoc: Nothing sarge

**Imperium Base Alpha outpost #2**

Shock: Brute, may you help me put together this little project Im making.

Brute: what are you making/

Shock: I think it's a model of the imperial bane blade.

Brute: Awesome! Ill helps for sure.

Shock: Um… Where did I put those paints of mine? That's right; I left on the table in the Conference room.

Brute: Ill goes and searches the room for you.

Shock: Also, since your going out that way, go pick me up a soda of some sort. Please this time, don't bring me back Crunchbite Lemonade. Now with 100 crunch!

Brute: Did you just advertise the drink you hate?

Shock: I'm not sure.

Brute: Have they brain washed you or something?


End file.
